The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for pouring quantities of chocolate into forming molds.
The introduction of quantities of chocolate into molds for the production of bars of different sizes by a "tongue" pouring method is known in the art.
For this purpose a molding machine which translates relative to the mold and so deposits a "tongue" of pasty product in the wells of the mold, is used.
With this method of pouring, it is possible to deposit in the wells of the molds mixtures composed of chocolate and solid ingredients such as hazel nuts or almonds which are present in the premixed mass.
The "tongue" pouring method has great technical advantages. However, when producing chocolate bars with large surface areas difficulties are encountered with regard to the uniformity of the thickness of the layer forming the bar, owing to the fact that with the "tongue" pouring method it is not possible to deposit the product accurately in the immediate vicinity of the outer edges of the well, in case the molds are soiled by the product.
Consequently, when beating the mold it is not possible to guarantee that the product poured into the well will reach the four corners of the bar evenly and accurately. Convex or conical products are often created or bars are made with imperfectly formed corners.
This problem is an esthetic defect, and in addition, as the bars are not of uniform thickness, they can create operating problems in the wrapping machine which comes next.